


Mais perto

by Turiassu



Category: Dark (TV 2017)
Genre: Adult Hanno, Adults, F/M, adult Elisabeth
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turiassu/pseuds/Turiassu
Summary: Ela era dona de si, dona da situação, dona da alma dele.
Relationships: Elisabeth Doppler/Noah | Hanno Tauber
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Mais perto

Elisabeth tinha uma alma independente. Às vezes ela saía da cabana que dividia com Hanno enquanto ele ainda dormia, e ia para o lago se deitar sobre a areia da prainha com os pés na água fresca. Ela podia passar horas lá, sozinha. Quando o avistava chegando ao longe, sorria num convite silencioso para que ele se juntasse à ela. Elisabeth então se movia para o lado, abrindo espaço para que ele se sentasse perto — mas não perto demais.

Ocasionalmente Hanno se perguntava qual tinha sido a extensão do trauma que ela sofreu no dia em que ele a encontrou. Muitos anos tinham se passado desde então. Ele sempre fez questão de não encostar de surpresa. Ele não chegava perto demais sem aviso. Noah tinha dito que ele a amaria. E ele a amava, sem nenhuma dúvida. Como a companhia frequente que ela era pra ele naquele mundo cinza, sem qualquer outra pretensão ou exigência.

Naquela noite ela se aproximou de repente, enquanto ele lia deitado. O encarou por um minuto e então se moveu por cima dele, ajoelhando na cama com uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Hanno.

Ele colocou o livro de lado imediatamente, se erguendo sobre os cotovelos, atônito. Ela então pousou a mão sobre seu peito, num sinal de calma. Muito devagar, como quem busca confirmar que não está fazendo nada errado, começou a se inclinar sobre ele.

Enquanto ela se aproximava, Hanno não conseguia pensar em qualquer desculpa que pudesse usar para impedi-la. Ele não podia impedi-la. Já havia muito tempo que ela era dona de si, dona da situação, dona da alma dele.

Pra ser sincero, ele não queria impedi-la.

Com os olhos fixos nos de Hanno, Elisabeth encostou seus lábios nos dele. Ele permaneceu imóvel. Sabia que seus batimentos aceleravam sob a mão dela, mas ele não conseguia controlar. Elisabeth tomou o silêncio dele como uma confirmação, e então fechou os olhos e o beijou.

Hanno pousou uma das mãos em sua cintura, segurando-a com força, e seu beijo ganhou ainda mais urgência. Ele suspirou surpreso quando percebeu o quadril dela se mover contra o dele numa provocação. Hanno sabia que ela podia sentir o que ele não conseguia controlar entre suas pernas.

Num movimento brusco, ele a virou sobre a cama e eles trocaram de lugar.

 _Tem certeza?_ — Ele gesticulou ofegante.

Ela acenou com a cabeça e, como confirmação adicional, tirou do bolso traseiro da calça um pacotinho de plástico. Ele demorou alguns segundos pra identificar o objeto, e não pode evitar levantar as sobrancelhas diante daquele nível de planejamento.

Elisabeth não esperou outra palavra, e tirou o suéter e a blusa. Hanno copiou o movimento em seguida, e eles se jogaram num novo beijo.

Ela sentiu seu corpo arder em brasa quando a mão áspera dele deslizou do seu rosto, pelo seu pescoço, até seu torso, se esgueirando sob o sutiã. Elisabeth alcançou o fecho em suas costas e retirou mais uma peça de roupa. Os lábios dele desceram por seu pescoço causando arrepios o caminho todo.

Ela esticou os braços em direção à calça dele e desfez o botão e o zíper. Ela sentiu ele perdendo a respiração quando alcançou a pele quente dele. Desconcertado, ele parou de se mover por um instante, apenas se entregando ao toque dela. O coração de Elisabeth bateu tão forte quando ela se deu conta do poder que tinha sobre ele.

E logo ela também descobriu o poder que ele tinha sobre ela, quando a mão dele deslizou para dentro do seu jeans — e os dedos dele deslizaram ainda mais. As costas de Elisabeth se arquearam num reflexo. Ele a encarou preocupado, mas ela o beijou afastando qualquer preocupação. Em alguns instantes já não havia mais qualquer peça de roupa entre eles.

Ele pareceu hesitante, por um momento. Ela apenas o puxou para perto, num abraço tranquilizador.

Ela respirou fundo e sentiu todo o calor do corpo dele. Ele era delicado de início, mas seus movimentos ficaram mais e mais exigentes. De repente ele a pressionava com força, e ela o apertava em resposta, as unhas arranhando suas costas. Ela podia senti-lo fundo e, com um último impulso, eles estremeceram um nos braços do outro e se deixaram levar pela sensação.

Minutos passaram, talvez horas antes que ele se virasse para ela.

_Por que hoje?_

_Hoje eu precisava chegar mais perto._


End file.
